Destino
by Girl Sun
Summary: El hombre enmascarado mas buscado de Inglaterra, el terrorista que amaba la poesía, la música clásica, y que poseía la sed de venganza y la liberación de Inglaterra estaba de vuelta. La muerte no fue capaz de vencerlo y ahora volvió para ahora ser nuevamente feliz. Pero el destino se encargara de estar a su favor o en su contra.
1. Chapter 1

Hola mis amores, ¡MariaPBlack volvió! 2017, vida nueva, escritora inspirada. Pude observar en las encuestas que muchos me han seguido leyendo y eso me alegra mucho. Me siento muy agradecida con ustedes mis leales lectores, yo no me he olvidado de ustedes. Pero cuando uno ya es adulto, las responsabilidades siguen creciendo y pues extrañaba estar con ustedes de verdad.

Les traigo este nuevo fic de una película que adore con toda mi alma, y fue mi gran inspiración. Este es una versión (Mia obviamentre) sobre como "V" no muere y como seria la secuencia en la historia como tal.

Pronto subire otros fics y continuaciones ¡De verdad los quiero mucho! ¡Que disfruten este fic!

 **Capitulo I**

 **El Regreso de V**

* * *

Habían pasado varias semanas después de la muerte de V y la gran liberación de Inglaterra, por el cual V había trabajado desde aquel 5 de noviembre donde empezó todo, al hacer explotar el Old Bailey en altas horas de la noche , despertando a todo un gran pueblo que deseaba la libertad y por el cual los sucesos que pasaron en el transcurso de los días hicieron avanzar su deseo de venganza y el crecer de la revolución. Aquel día, el día de su muerte fue un momento tanto doloroso como de gloria, Inglaterra se había alzado a sus gobernantes corruptos y lucharon por un nuevo futuro, desafiando y destruyendo al gobierno, pero la muerte de V, el terrorista como él era llamado, había muerto. Cosa que una hermosa joven había lamentado con todo su ser. Evey Hammond, ella era era una hermosa chica que se había convertido en la siguiente líder de la revolución, jamás seria como su amado V, pero ella poseía el mismo espíritu de luchar por lo que es correcto.

Ella aun rondaba en el lugar donde el la acogió, le brindo lo que tenía y le mostro un lado diferente del arte, la música y su belleza. El lugar mágico como creía ella, ya que se podía encontrar de todo lo inimaginable, ella de día salía a defender a su pueblo y cambiaba la mala política a una mejor, pero de noche se refugiaba en ese lugar dejándose llevar por los recuerdos tanto hermosos como amargos, alegres y tristes, y por último la esclavitud y la libertad. Todo eso lo había vivido con ese hombre, ese ser tan misterioso y con un extraño encantador que ella le fascinaba, ella había descubierto que lo amaba, que su corazón pedía estar con él, pero su mente le recordaba como si fuese una película todo lo que había pasado y al verlo morir en sus brazos fue todo lo que ella le bastaba para caer en la locura total.

Sus noches eran tristes pero sus días lo ocultaba muy bien, como si fuera otra persona, como si ella no hubiera formado parte de ninguna revolución. Ella ya no tenía miedo, ahora era más valiente y audaz, todo gracias a él. Lo que ella no sabía era que algo o más bien alguien la estaba vigilando desde hace tiempo, en la oscuridad.

Evey caminaba en los alrededores, desde la cocina hasta su habitación, estaba muy cerca de entrar en la habitación V pero un ruido la paralizo en el momento, miro en ambas direcciones con mucho cuidado y se acercaba lentamente a una espada que estaba colgada en la pared, se podía ver que era antigua pero aún era poderosa para una batalla. Cuando ya estaba lo suficiente cerca lo tomó y se dirigió al lugar donde provino el ruido. Envainó la espada y apuntaba a todas direcciones estando alerta de cualquier movimiento, sintió unos pasos detrás de ella y rápidamente se giró y movió su espada con mucha elegancia y ferocidad para atacar pero unas manos ocultas por unos guantes negros detuvo el ataque con ambas manos en la punta de la espada .

Ella intento ver la cara del invasor pero no podía ya que la tenía oculta con un gran sombrero negro y ella se atrevió a hablar sin miedo, con mucha seguridad pero a la vez mucha suavidad.

─ ¿Quién eres tu?

El misterioso hombre empezó a carcajearse y levanto la cabeza revelando su identidad, dejando a una hermosa Evey en estado shock.

─ ¿Quién soy yo? Naturalmente, no me cuestiono tu capacidad de observación, simplemente señalo lo paradójico que es preguntarle a un hombre enmascarado quién es.

Evey le miro con lágrimas en los ojos, en su mente, su mundo estaba colapsando ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo ese hombre estaba vivo si ella lo vio morir en sus brazos? ¿Como demonios era posible ? Era como estar en un sueño y que todo fuera creación de su mente haciéndole una muy mala y retorcida jugada. Ella solo dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, tapando su boca con sus manos y dejando la espada a manos de aquel hombre.

─ Yo.. No.. Pero…

Balbuceaba, unas sin terminar o sin sentido, sus piernas le fallaron y callo de rodillas al suelo, entrando en un colapso, respiraba rápidamente. V la miro algo impactado, nunca espero que la viera reaccionar de aquella forma en que lo hacía en ese momento, esperaba un abrazo o una risa, pero ahora le duele verla en ese estado.

─Evey.. ¿Estás bien?...

Coloco una rodilla en el suelo y le acarició su cabello, luego la tomo del mentón. Se tomo unos minutos para poder calmarla ya que la había abrazado y le susurraba algunas que otras cosas, que solo eran frases de William Shakespeare .

─Pensé que habías muerto, yo te vi.

Dijo Evey mientras que tocaba la máscara del hombre y el acariciaba sus manos.

─Eso lo creí yo, pero la vida y el destino me quisieron dar una nueva oportunidad. Volví Evey, ahora Inglaterra es libre, por fin soy libre.

Respondió suavemente y dejo que la joven le abrazara y sollozara un poco, después el la miro a los ojos observando todo de ella. Ella era tan frágil, tan adorable, tan inocente, tan pura, ella se había convertido en su _princesa._

 _La princesa de la revolución_

 _El comienzo de una era_

─ V… V…

Le llamaba Evey con una sonrisa en sus labios, el hombre volvió a la realidad y se había dado cuenta que ya no estaban en la gran sala de música, ya estaban en la azotea, él no se había dado cuenta en que momento llego ahí, pero no le importaba, solo quería escuchar lo que ella quisiera decirle y la observo con toda la atención del mundo.

─ Dime _mademoiselle_.

Ella la miro con mucho amor, sintiendo como su estómago se revolvía de los nervios y se acomodaba sus cabellos arreglándoselos un poco. Tomo aire y hablo con mucha dulzura.

─ He tenido este sentimiento desde hace tiempo, no quería decírtelo por que dejaba que el miedo me dominase, pero ahora ya no lo tengo. Siento que ahora puedo atreverme a decirlo todo.

El la miro incrédulo, por primera vez desde que la conoció no sabía que se refería ella, el siempre deducía que era lo que ella pensaba o idea tenia, pero este momento su mente le estaba fallando terriblemente.

─ ¿De qué hablas señorita?

Ella le miró fijamente y le tomo de las manos.

─ V, he tenido este sentimiento por mucho tiempo y me he dado cuenta que te necesito conmigo, que tú me hiciste ver de otra forma el mundo.

El la sostuvo con más fuerza, el sentía que algo estaba pasando, no solo por Evey, sentía otras presencias.

─Evey….

Ella le acallo y continuo hablando.

─Mi corazón no puede soportarlo más, te quiero a ti, te quiero en mi vida nuevamente. Duda que sean fuego las estrellas, duda que el sol se mueva, duda que la verdad sea mentira, pero no dudes jamás…

Un sonido de un disparo se escuchó y ella no pudo terminar la frase ya que tenía una bala en un costado de su espalda y cayó en los brazos de V.

─ _pero no dudes jamás de que te amo._

V termino la frase mientras que tomaba su arma y disparaba a los francotiradores que se podían observar desde lejos, haciendo que estos se cayeran de los edificios y terminaban de agonizar en las frías calles. El rápidamente se dirigió dónde estaba Evey para tomarla en brazos, abre una puerta secreta y antes de esta se cerrara la miro y susurro.

 _Yo también te amo Evey.._

 ** _¡Esto fue el primer cap! Espero que les gustara, dejen sus reviews, favs y follows_**

 ** _Si les gusto dejen sus comentarios y avanzo con esta gran historia_**

 ** _¡MariaPBlack se despide!_**

 ** _Bye!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

 ** _El Regreso de V Part II_**

* * *

 ** _El destino una vez nos unió y nuevamente lo hará, quizás no será el día de hoy, o mañana, o el día siguiente u otro día de la semana y del mes. Solo es cuestión de tiempo. No hay que apresurar el tiempo, el sabrá perfectamente que momento nos volveremos a encontrar._**

 ** _El destino no es ningún tonto, algo doloroso y a veces muy a nuestro favor, pero con él nunca se puede esperar el siguiente paso. Pero lo que sé, mejor que nadie, es que te amé y te seguiré amando desde la primera vez que te vi brillar, como mi salvador, como mi caballero nocturno en su búsqueda de la justicia._**

 ** _El único que yo podría entregar mi vida sin pensarlo, como lo hice en este momento._**

 ** _Te amo V_**

 ** _-Evey-_**

* * *

Evey despertó de su sueño profundo, despertó en un lugar desconocido por el hombre y que no ha sido contado en vida propia, un lugar que era de color blanco, como si no tuviera fin, una habitación infinita, en donde más caminas más lejos estás de todo ( _De la nada precisamente)._ Cada paso que daba se sentía más renovada, y sentía como su cabello crecía en cuanto más pasos daba y tanto como lo tenía al principio cuando conoció a V, largo, castaño y brilloso.

Oh Dios decía Evey en sus adentros, su cabello había crecido como si no hubiese pasado nada, como si V nunca se lo hubiese rapado en aquella habitación infernal que la hizo pasar por tantos días. De repente sintió algo en el pecho, una punzada fuerte y en un momento sus ojos se abrían de sorpresa cuando vio lo que jamás esperó ver.

 _-Hola mi pequeña Evey_

Dijo una voz femenina, hermosa y melodiosa, perteneciente de una mujer hermosa, delgada y cabello largo, sus ojos solo mostraban el amor, el cariño y su nobleza que hay en su ser.

 _-¿¡Mamá!?_

Evey empezó a sollozar sin control, sintió sus piernas temblarles y fallarles cuando vio a un hombre que ella extraño con todo su ser y que estaba detrás de su madre.

 _-¿Papá? No puede ser… Ustedes… Yo.._

Solo titubeaba, tartamudeaba sin saber que hacer o decir, verlos nuevamente después de tantos años, después de esa guerra que arrebató a muchas familias cada pequeño niño o niña del lugar, y ella no fue la excepción, ellos se sacrificaron por ella, ellos murieron para dejarla vivir y ahora los tenía enfrente de ella, sonriéndole, como la última vez que los vio. Ahora su mente estaba hecha un caos y tenía muchas preguntas que debían ser respondidas.

 _-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué ustedes están aquí? Más bien ¿Por qué yo estoy aquí? ¿Estoy muerta? ¿Deje el mundo terrenal y ahora ando en el mundo de los espíritus? Nunca esperaba que el famoso cielo fuese un lugar de nada, ni siquiera hay un prado bonito como todos lo imaginamos y nos lo hacen creer._

Su padre empezó a reír ante tal reacción, a carcajadas, mientras que su madre sólo disponía a abrazarla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La familia se había reunido nuevamente, después de mucho tiempo, pero no de la manera que se esperaba.

 _-Hija. Tú no puedes estar aquí, aun no es tu momento, aun no puedes entrar al cielo.._

Decía su madre mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, su padre la miraba pensativo.

 _-No, aun no te corresponde estar aquí, aun no es tiempo de tu juicio._

¿Escuchaba bien? ¿Juicio? ¿A qué se refería con eso? Sólo le tocaba preguntar.

 _-¿Juicio? ¿Cómo que juicio papá? No entiendo nada._

Su padre solo se dispuso a reír y la abrazó respondiéndole.

 _-El juicio es el momento de debatir si entras al cielo o no, este lugar apenas es la habitación del juicio, aunque en este momento no hay nada, al momento de juzgarte todo se convierte en un lugar más tenso y con muchos ojos que estarán fijos en ti. Pero aun no es tu momento, debes regresar a casa._

Evey solo se quedó pensando, no sabía qué hacer, solo los miraba, se veían iguales como la última vez, esa apariencia joven, sus sonrisas llena de amor, aquellas miradas que resaltaba la vida. Pero sabía que no podía quedarse ahí, debía regresar por V… ¡Mierda! ¡V!

 _-¡Mamá! ¡No puedo quedarme! ¡V me necesita!._

Miraba a todas direcciones asustada, debía regresa lo más rápido que podía, V estaba solo enfrentando a quien sabe cuentos hombres armados que sólo esperaban matarlo y obtener su cabeza. Lo perdió una vez, ahora no podía volverlo a perder, no ahora.

 _Debes regresar, aun no es ni tú día ni tu momento hija, ve por él, sé que lo quieres, pero no sé si ese hombre es el adecuado para ti._

Evey frunció el ceño.

 _-¿A qué te refieres? Él lo es todo para mí, mamá._

Su padre se le acercó y hablo con firmeza.

 _-Él te torturó, te encerró, te hizo creer que todo estaba perdido, te rapó la cabeza ¡Tu preciosa melena! Te hizo llorar y sufrir por él, hasta fingió su muerte._

Evey se alteró y solo pudo levantar la voz.

 _-¡No lo entienden! Él lo hizo solo para entender lo que es en verdad la libertad, su ideal, su fuerza, lo que sufrió para llegar a ser el hombre que es ahora, amado por muchos, odiado por otros también, pero amando la libertad, su gente, su pueblo. El me protegió muchas veces, me ha mostrados cosas que ninguna persona lo ha hecho por mí. Si fingió su muerte, fue para su protección, como el mío._

Ella solo se quedó con los ojos llorosos, llenos de tristeza, agonía, miedo y con esos ojos que reflejaban preocupación y lo más importante. _**Amor**_.

Su madre la abrazó y calmaba su llanto, no esperaba verla así, no por ese hombre, que aunque no estaba de acuerdo con aquella relación si pudiese decirlo así, al igual que su padre, lo único que quería era su felicidad, y si ese hombre la protegía, la quería como ella tanto decía, no era nadie para que lo pudiera separar.

Ya Evey había perdido muchas cosas y hasta personas importantes en su vida, como para arrebatarle el único faro de esperanza que tenía para ser feliz, que la mantenían aún con vida y con esa motivación de seguir continuando con su vida, pasando por cualquier obstáculo sin miedo.

No podían arrebatarle eso, no ahora, ni nunca, solo quedaba hacer una cosa.

 _-Regresa Evey._

Evey dejó de llorar y sólo miró a su padre.

 _-¿Qué dices papá?_

El la tomó por los hombros y la miro por última vez.

 _-Te amo, te amamos, por favor, cuídate mucho, debes regresar, no puedes estar aquí, mi pequeña._

Su padre la tomo del brazo y se acercó a un acantilado que en el fondo había un estilo de portal que llevaba al mundo terrenal. Evey solo lloraba y se aferraba a la mano de su madre, tenía miedo de irse, no quería volverlos a perder, pero sabía que debía regresar.

 _-Te amamos, mi pequeña Evey._

Su padre la miro con ojos llorosos y la lanzó, su mama solo se aferró al pecho de su esposo llorando. Y Evey solo gritaba.

 _¡NO! ¡PAPÁ!_

* * *

 **Después de un largo tiempo, estoy de regreso, les dejo este capítulo que me lleno de muchos sentimientos. Pero el próximo será mucho más sentimental y con mucha drama ¡Prepárense! ¡Se regresó con todo! Dentro de pocos días se sube la a continuación con un nuevo anuncio para la mejora de interacción ustedes y incluyendo más historias nuevas**


End file.
